Talk:Cluckin' Bell
Deleted content I appreciate the idea of being thorough, and recognizing there may be a few people who don't get the reference in the name, but the opening paragraphs were becoming an article about KFC and its trials and tribulations, none of which has anything to do with Cluckin' Bell, so I took some of that material out. 23skidoo 21:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I love Cluckin Bell.General234567 04:09, June 9, 2012 (UTC)General234567 Different HD date of establishment? I noticed in the screenshot on the Cluckin' Bell Farms page, followed up by quick confirmation trip in-game, that the Chicken on Bell statue has Est. 1917 engraved upon it. Should this be considered an HD retcon to the founding date, or something solely applied to Cluckin' Bell farms? This may even be a further reference to Blackadder, given the date is significantly mentioned in the Goodbyeeee episode as well. The characters hear the guns stop and assume there's paece, with Captain Darling stating in celebration "We lived through it. The Great War. 1914 to 1917." Thoughts? D.E. Gladestone (talk) 03:07, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :I would interpret that as the establishment date of Clucking Bell Farms and it certainly fits with the Blackadder reference. Note there is also a 1921 reference on the logo on the older factory building in Paleto Bay. I don't think there is any evidence we can cite to categorically state that the Cluckin' Bell restaurant chain shares the same establishment date as the farm in the HD universe though. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 04:18, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Just to elaborate on that... Clucking Bell Farms was obviously just "Bell Farms" in 1921... as per the logo on at least 2 buildings in the complex. One building now houses "Clucking Bell Co." reception. Does that mean Clucking Bell was established in 1917 and took over Bell Farms at some point after 1921 and added their logos and the Bell Sculpture to the site? Possibly. If it was just a rename, then surely Bell Farms would have an older establishment date, not four years newer. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:23, November 10, 2017 (UTC) BellFarms-GTAV-LogoDetail.png|Bell Farms logo. BellFarms-GTAV-Building.png|Bell Farms building. CluckingBellCo-GTAV-PaletoBayReception.png|Bell Farms/Clucking Bell building. ::: And this is why I wish I could figure out how to extract screenshots from my non-Steam copy of GTA V, and you have far more eagle-eyed vision than I. So, given the contradicting information, would it be better for all of this to go into trivia on the Clucking Bell Farms page, or would a separate page for Bell Farms be created as a defunct business with the 1921 date, and then perhaps either as an entry in the infobox or the trivia section for the Cluckin' Bell resturant chain mention the 1917 date along with the fact it's likely continuing to play on the Blackadder origins of the name? I'm trying my best not to particularly muck up things and add information where it shouldn't be. D.E. Gladestone (talk) 06:34, November 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I was just weighing up whether we had enough to create a separate page for Bell Farms or whether it should just be a redirect to Clucking Bell Farms. Leaning towards a redirect. I have a heap of interior and exterior screenshots of the factory in my "library" that i will need to scan through to see if there are any further clues about Bell Farms. As you say though, most of this is only relevant to the farm/factory, not the fast food joints. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 08:36, November 10, 2017 (UTC)